


Every Rose has it's Thorns

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a hunter.  Bobby singer asked you to help him check out some strange happenings in Lockhart Kentucky. A some what small town that seemed to be dropping people of all ages like they were hogs at a slaughter house. At first it seemed like nothing more than bad luck for this little town but then All hell breaks loose and the two of you find yourselves fighting to stay alive. Can Dean Sam and Cass get you before it's to late? Or will you become another victim?





	1. At First sight

**Author's Note:**

> I write these as They come to me, so I hope you enjoy my crazy mind as much as I do lol

You opened your eyes to pure darkness. The kind of darkness that is almost suffocating. Not a sound could be heard except for your beating heart. You do your best to push past the panic that is rising up, as you push away from the cold hard cement floor. 

"Bobby?" you call out hopeful. 

"Yeah I'm hear." he says sounding annoyed. 

"Where in the hell are we?" you ask. Your head is spinning. 

"That old ware house we passed I think. Are you ok?" he asks. His voice sounded as if it were in a tunnel somewhere.

"I don't know. I can't see shit." you cuss. You try to walk toward the sound of his voice but you stop when your feet only go so far. 

"I'm chained to the fucking wall!" You growl. 

"Me too." He replied. 

"What the hell happened Bobby? How did we get here?" you ask.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is us leaving that coffee shop." He says. Your mind flashed back. 

1Week earlier. 

Bobby had called you for a little help and you didn't hesitate to help. The Town of Lockhart Kentucky homed about 500 people give or take. A small town located in the middle of bumb fuck No where. So you figured with a town this size it wouldn't take no time for you to figure out what was going on. Boy were you wrong. 

"So you've had 10 people go missing or turn up dead in the last 6 months?" Bobby asked the sheriff. Bobby's hair was slicked back and he wore a dark blue suit. You supressed a smile at how uncomfortable he looked. 

"Yeah." The cop said as if it were no big deal. 

"That's kind of a high number for a town this size don't you think?" you ask sitting next to Bobby. You too were in a blue suit and you reminded your self of one of the God awful Teachers you had at boring school. 

"Maybe, but it happens." he says matter of fact like. 

"Sheriff. This last victim Tommy Boyd, he was 10 right?" Bobby asks. 

"Yeah, run away." the sheriff tells you. 

"Run away? You're sure about that?" you ask. 

"Yes Agent, I am more than sure." he says sarcastically. 

"Well I'm sorry but I did some checking and Tommy Boyd had no reason to run away. He had a great home life, popular in school, good grades. Why would a kid like that just up and run away?" you ask. The sheriff pushed his eyebrows together and leand forward across his desk staring at you angrily. 

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" he asks. His Brown eyes shooting daggers. 

"Seems someone needs to." you growl back. 

"I'll have you know that we have the best police force in the whole state of Kentucky... The Boyd kid ran away, case closed." he says. 

"Case closed. He's ten? Shouldn't you be coming the area for him? Missing persons or something?" you snide. 

"Listen missy. For your information we have on good authority that he's on his way to his Grandmothers. We have state patrol on the look out for him as we speak." he says. 

"Really? What about Casey Young? Are you looking for her too? Or Travis High? You have 4 kids missing Sheriff. 4 in a town this size. And how about Mabel grain? Or Sara Pickle? Hmm any idea how they turned up dead?" you challenge. 

"Mabel Grain was 70 she died of natural causes. And Sara Pickle well Sarah had a bit of a drug problem. " he said. as if it were a done deal. 

"And what about the other victims?" you ask. 

"Accidents. You can check with the morgue on that." he said 

"oh we will. Trust me." you snarl. 

"Now you listen to me. If you think you're going to....." he started. 

"Uh sheriff, forgive my partner. She young and a little gun ho. If anything comes up on Boyd please call and let me know." Bobby says getting up. 

"Yeah." he says taking a card from Bobby. When you don't get up Bobby glares down at you. 

"Agent Flix." Bobby says You sigh and get up following him out of the office. Once outside Bobby lays into you. 

"What the hell was that?" he asks gruffly. 

"He's lying, he knows more then he's telling us." You insist. 

"Hell you think I don't know that? But you going in there guns blazing ain't gonna get us shit. From now on you let me deal with the local P.D Got it?" he asks as he walks around to the other side of the truck. 

"Yes sir." you say sarcastically.


	2. mistake 1

Bobby left you at the small motel while he went to the morgue to check on the victims. The last thing he said to you was 

"Keep your ass here, and stay out of trouble." Yeah that was HIS first mistake. He'd known you since you were big enough to load a shotgun. You slammed your lap top shut, and pushed it across the small table. 

"I am not going to just sit here like some damn kid who just got grounded." you spat at no one as you grab your jean jacket and head outside. That was your first mistake. The sun was just starting to set and the temp had dropped a good ten degrees. You pulled your coat around you, put your head down against the chill and headed toward the school. That was the one and only thing you knew these missing kids had in common. Other than that it wasn't nothing to link them together. The small street light lit the way as you crossed over main and Park Ave. The streets weren't quite deserted but, it still gave off an eerie spookiness about it . You walked past the rush coffee shop and thought about stopping in to get something to warm you up on the walk. As you glanced in the small window at the few patrons your phone rang. 

"Yeah?" you said. 

"y/n? It's Dean, we got a message from Bobby. What's up?" Dean's voice purred out like a tiger soft, yet determined at the same time. 

"Hey were in Lockhart Kentucky, got 10 missing people here and no clue as to where or why. 5 of them are kids." you explain. 

"You mean they just up and disapeared?" Sam asked and you realized you must be on speaker. 

"Not exactly. 5 are dead. The adults ranging from age 28-70. dead. Dropped like flies just within a few days of each other. The kids are all missing, run aways or so the local are saying." you tell them. 

"That town doesn't have more than one streetlight in it. Kind of odd that 5 kids would all just up and run away at the same time." Dean said. 

"That's exactly what I told the shitty sheriff." you say in a huff. The door of the coffee shop opened and a man in his late 20's stepped out. He looked at you oddly for a moment. 

"Dude, take a picture why don't you." you snarl. He looked at you confused before hurrying to his car. 

"Uh yn are we in a bad mood?" Dean asked amused. 

"Something like that." you grumble. You hear him laugh 

"Stuff it Winchester." you say even though a smile escaped your lips. 

Where's Bobby?" Sam asked. 

"Morgue, checking the vics, I was on my way to the school. Thought I'd snoop around a little." You say. 

"Boby know where your going?" Dean asked. 

"Dude, I am not 5 I don't need his permission to go anywhere" you tell him. 

"Take that as a no." Dean replied. You rolled your eyes. 

"We'll run a search, see if we can find anything out. In the mean time, be careful." Sam said,

"When am I not careful?" You ask. 

"How much time you got?" Dean asked sarcastically. 

"What ever. Talk to you later." you said hanging up. You decided to skip the coffee and head toward the school. On the way you passed by an old abandoned feed warehouse. you looked up and glanced at the broken windows that were left by vandals. For a second you thought you saw something move and you stopped to get another glance. When nothing happened you thought maybe you had imagined it. 

"Jumping at shadows are we?" you asked yourself as you gave your head a small shake and continued on your way. 

Bobby. 

Bobby left the morgue and dialed his cell as he climbed into his truck. 

"Hey this is y/n, leave me a message and I'll call you back....Maybe." your voice rang out. 

"She wouldn't." he tought. But he knew darn well that she would and he knew that he was going to beat your ass if you did. He pulled the truck into the parking lot of the motel and opened up the door to your room. 

"Y/n?" he called out into the emptyness. Your bag was still tossed on the bed and your lap top laid on the table. 

"Balls!" he growled as he attempted to call you again. 

When you didn't answer again her angrily wrote a quick note. 

"Call me and stay the hell here." It said. He then grumbled as he headed back outside to go look for you.


	3. Mistake 2

The school was a little farther then you figured and by time you reached it you were cold to the bone. You glanced over your shoulder to make sure no one was around as you hurried to the back and picked the lock to the boiler room. That was your second mistake, You hurried inside and welcomed the warmth that awaited you. Pulling out your pocket light you flipped it on and made your way toward the stairs. You flashed the light here and there glancing in the windows of various class room doors. As you made your way up the steps you stopped at the door marked office. Quickly you made your way to the personal files. 

"Of course." you muttered when you found it was locked. Nothing could ever be easy. You jimmied the lock and began to search for files of the missing kids. You pulled them each out one at a time and sat down at the nearby desk. You scanned each kids file, strating with Tommy's Suddenly something hit you. Each child even though different ages all shared the same birthday. Now there's something. You think to yourself. A little further in and you couldn't believe what you were looking at. Each child had the same word printed in red "MATCH".. A Match? Match for what? you thought. You thought you heard foot steps and stopped for a second. Yep there is was again footsteps. Quickly you shoved the files back into the drawer not caring if they were in the right order or not. Just as you shut the cabinet the door flew open and the room was filled with blinding lights. 

"Freeze!" Someone yelled you threw your hands up and stood still. Suddenly there was a set of hands against your back and roughly patting you down. You felt your gun being taken from your waist band and sighed. As someone pulled your arms down and locked them into a set of cuffs. You were spun around and came face to face with the sherif. 

"Well well, look who we have here. You better have yourself a warrant agent." he said coldly, "Other wise you're in a mess of shit." 

"Not on me, But I'd be happy to go get it for you." you say sarcastically. 

"I bet you would." he said. " Take her down to the station, Run her name. If she doesn't come up who she says she is, book her ass for breaking and entering and impersonating a federal agent." He says to the deputy. The man gave your arm a jerk and lead you out of the school. 

Bobby

Bobby sat in his truck and watched them hall you out and stuff you into the back of a police car. 

"Damn Idjit!" he cursed under his breath. He did a uturn and headed toward the cop shop. On the way he dialed his phone. 

"Bobby what's up?" Dean asked 

"What's up is y/n's got herself in a mess of hot water, again." he growled. 

"What happened?" Dean asked concerned. 

"She went and got her damn ass arrested. Look I need you to call the Lock hart police department. 216 555 3214. Stall their damn asses till I get there." he said 

"How in the hell am I to do that?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know, tell them your her lead agent, and she had authority to do a search, Her badge is 111282, Name Flix Amber Flix. You have to keep them busy till I can get there with some kind of freaking warrant." Bobby said. 

"I'll do my best." Dean said. 

"Do better than your best, or she's going down and taking my ass with her." He barked. 

"Sure thing Bobby." Dean said as he disconnected. 

Bobby sped all the way back to the motel. He hurried to the room and pulled an authentic looking warrant out of his bag. Quickly but carefully he filled it in with your fake name and Id. He then added the name Lockhart Elementary, and signed a fake judges name to it. He hurried back out before the ink could even dry and prayed that Dean was able to get through. 

Dean looked at Sam, with a look of discust. He dialed the phone with out saying anything. 

"Lockhart Police." A woman said. 

"Yes this is FBI Supervisor special agent Dean Winchester, I was just informed that you have one of my agents there under your custody. An Agent Flix, Amber Badge number 111282." Dean said in a authoritive tone. The woman on the other line was silent for a moment. 

"You there?" Dean asked 

"Yes agent." She said nervously. 

"I want to speak to your sheriff now!" he hissed at her. 

The woman looked up just in time to see him enter the station. 

"Sheriff, there's a Supervisor Special agent Dean Winchester on the line." she said 

"What?" he asked annoyed. 

"He said he wants to talk with you." The sheriff yanked the phone from the deputy. 

"Who is this?" he growled. 

"My name is Agent Dean Winchester, I'm the supervisor of Agent Flix, I want to know on what athority you have to hold her." Dean said He side glanced Sam who looked at him questionally. Dean shrugged, he had know Idea what he was doing but Bobby said stall and that's what he was going to do.

"How the hell did you find out so fast?" He asked. 

"Her partner, now you want to explain what in the hell you think you're doing?" Dean barked. 

"YOUR AGENT was caught breaking and entering a school, she had no warrant on her so I had her brought in for questioning." The sheriff growled. 

"I assure you there is a warrant, Her partner is on his way with it at this very moment." Dean snapped back. 

"She didn't have it on her at the time of entrance, that's illegal Special agent." he sneered. Dean held back a sigh. 

"Son of a Bitch. Look Sheriff, she's new, hasn't been on the force long, you know how it is." Dean said. The door to the cop shop opened and in walked Agent Knet with a piece of paper. 

"Her partner just walked in." The sheriff said. 

"He have the warrant?" Dean asked not trying to sound hopeful. The sheriff took the paper from Bobby and scanned it. 

"Yeah." he growled. Dean glanced over at Sam tapping away at his lap top. Dean covered the mouth piece of his phone. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Hacking their computer system." he said. 

"You can do that?" Dean asked. 

"Done." he replied smugly. 

Agent?" the sheriff said. 

"Yeah Im here. so we good?" Dean asked. 

"I'm running a check on your so called agents as we speak, if they clear then we can call it good." he said. Dean could hear Bobby in the back ground. 

"You've got your damn warrant now get me my partner." he said. 

"Were still running a check on her." the sheriff said. There was another voice and Dean strained to hear. 

"What?" The sheriff snapped. 

"They check out sir, both of them." the deputy said. 

"I expect you to release her now." Dean said. "Or Do I have to come down there myself and go over your entire department brick by brick?" 

"Not necessary, she's free to go." The sheriff said reluctantly. 

"Good. Tell my agents I'll be in touch." Dean said before hanging up. 

You   
You sit in the interigation room your hands cuffed in front of you. It was quiet, to quiet. You were just wondering how you were going to gt yourself out of this mess when the door opened and Bobby's angry face starred back at you. The sheriff stepped in 

"Looks like your lucky day." he said as he unhooked your cuffs. You stood and rubbed your wrist.

"Thanks for the hospitality." you mumble as you step past and meet Bobby at the door. 

"I sugest you keep better eye on her." the sheriff said. 

"Trust me I will." Bobby said as he pushed you on in front of him. Once in the truck you looked at him 

"Well that was fun." you said. 

"Not a damn word!" he warned as he put the truck in gear and headed to the motel.


End file.
